Purppuralilja
by WashuNeko
Summary: "Tiedätkös sen kartanon kadun päässä? Siellä kuulemma kummittelee."
1. Prologi

**A/N: **Tämän tarinan olisi tarkoitus koostua prologista ja kahdesta luvusta, joten ei sen pidempää sepostusta ole tarkoitus kirjoittaa, mutta nauttikaa ja kommentoikaa :3

**Nimi: **Purppuralilja

**Kirjoittaja: **Washu

**Paritukset: **Monia pareja mm. Alfred/Arthur, Berwald/Tino, Gilbert/Matthew... ja niin edelleen :3

**Varoitukset: **Kummituksia, suutelua, kiroilua ja jotain muuta hömppää ja pervoilua, mutta ei mitään kauhean vaarallista XD

**Sarja: **Hetalia axis power : Himaruya Hidekaz

-...-...-...-

**Purppuralilja**

_**Prologi**_

_"Tiedätkös sen kartanon kadun päässä? Siellä kuulemma kummittelee."_

Vanha kartano jota ympäröivät sadat ja taas sadat köynnökset. Punainen rapistunut maalipinta ja rikkoutuneet ikkunat. Kallelleen muurattu ajan rappeuttama savupiippu. Villintynyt puutarha ja pitkä pihatie, jota kukaan ei ollut aikoihin kulkenut.

Mutta nyt kymmenien vuosien jälkeen hiekkaisella tiellä rahisivat jälleen askeleet.

Mies, päälle 23 vuoden. Sotkuiset kellertävät hiukset ja pistävät smaragdin vihreät silmät.

Syli täynnä pahvilaatikoita hän asteli horjuen pitkin tietä kiroten kuuluvaan ääneen niiden raskautta. Lopulta mies pääsikin kartanon terassille, joka natisi hänen jalkojensa alla. Lattialankut taipuivat laatikoiden painosta, kun mies laski ne terassille ja alkoi kaivella taskujaan. Pian hän pitelikin kädessään hopeista pientä avainta, jonka hän sujautti lukkoon ja avasi narisevan vanhan oven yhdella rivakalla liikkeellä. Vuosikymmenten pölyt pöllähtivät suoraan miehen kasvoille oven sinkoutuessa auki. Hän yski railakkaasti vedettyään pölyä aimo annoksen henkeensä.

Kartanossa ei oltu asuttu sen jälkeen, kun viimeisimmät asukkaat muuttuvat pois 30 vuotta sitten väittäen, että talossa kummitteli. Kukaan ei ollut uskaltanut astua jalallaankaan kartanoon tuon jälkeen, mutta nyt kymmenen opiskelijaa olivat päättäneet ostaa asunnon ja kunnostaa sen kummitusjutuista huolimatta.

Arthur oli saapunut taloon ensimmäisenä.

Kärttyisästi manaillen britti kantoi laatikot sisään ja potkaisi oven kiinni perässään niin että pöllähti. Mies laski laatikot keskelle olohuoneen lattiaa ja katseli ympärilleen.

Kaikki pinnat olivat valkean pölykerroksen peitossa ja nurkissa roikkui liuta hämähäkinseittejä. Muuten taloa näytti olevat paremmassa kunnossa, kuin mitä päällisin puolin uskoisi.

Olohuone oli suuri ja sen perimmäiseen nurkkaan oli muurattu jykevä takka. Olohuoneen toisesta päästä nousivat kierreportaat toiseen kerrokseen. Keittiö oli tilava, vaikka sen laitteet, kuten liesi ja jääkaappi eivät olleetkaan ihan ajantasalla. Alakertaan sijoittuivat kaksi pientä makuu huonetta ja wc. Yläkerta koostui pienestä aulas ja neljästä makuuhuoneesta. Talossa oli myös kellari, joka ei vaikuttanut kovin houkuttelevalta pienineen rappusineen ja rottineen – jotka olivat pesiytyneet kartanon pimeimpään mahdolliseen nurkkaan.

Arthur huokaisi syvään ja lähti marssimaan takaisin autolleen hakeakseen loputkin tavaransa ennenkuin muut saapuisivat.

Uteliaat siniset silmät tuijottivat herkeämättä kartanon makuuhuoneen ikkunasta, jokaista miehen liikettä, kun tämä käveli manaillen autolleen.

"Hei veli, Luuletko että hän jää?"

-...-...-...-..-


	2. Luku 1

**_A/N: _**_Kiitus kommenteista joita sain prologin :3 Elän niillä joten lisää saa lähettää :P Ja tässä nyt sitten jatkoa... Hieman lyhyt luku, mutta viimeisestä luvusta tuleekin sitten extra pitkä... kukuku... _

**_Purppuralilja luku 1_**

_"Irti! Senkin helvetin pervo!"_

Tuo samainen huuto kaikui jo ties kuinka monennen kerran kartanossa.

Vanha talo oli herännyt eloon vain vaivaisessa vuorokaudessa, kun kymmenen uutta asukasta olivat sinne asettuneet. Joka puolella kaikuivat huudot, kolisivat tavarat ja kopisivat askeleet, kun taloa yritettiin saada asumiskuntoon.

Elizabeta lakaisi rivakasti kartanon lattiaa. Naisen pitkät ruskeat hiukset heilahtelivat sinne tänne ja vihreissä silmissä loimusi päättäväinen katse. Hän oli jo lakaissut koko talon olohuonetta lukuun ottamatta, eikä aikonut jättää asiaa puolitiehen vaikka huone olikin täynnä sinne tänne säntäileviä ihmisiä.

"Mene vaikka ulos siitä jos sinusta ei ole mitään hyötyä täällä!" Elizabeta patisti äkäisenä luudanvarrella Roderichiä, joka seisoi keskellä olohuonetta ja siemaili juuri keittämäänsä teetä.

"Hus! Hus!" Hän pukki miestä luudalla selkään ja työnsi tämän ovesta ulos.

"Miehet... Aina tiellä." Nainen puuskahti ja kääntyi katsomaan miten muilla eteni.

Espanjalainen mies Antonio suti summamutikassa sinistä maalia seiniin ja jutteli samalla hilpeästi vieressään seisoskelevalle Francikselle, joka taasen hipelöi vähän väliä lahonneita lattia lankkuja vaihtavan Arthurin takamusta. Tästä käytöksestä britti ei tietenkään ollut kovin ilahtunut vaan ranskalainen mies saikin tietyin väliajoin osakseen läimäyksen ja kova äänistä kiroilua.

Muita hieman pidempi vaaleahiuksinen mies suti jäykästi vastakkaista seinää vakava ilme kasvoillaan. Berwaldin silmälasit sotkeutuivat vähän väliä sudista roiskuvaan maaliin, joita hän sitten hiljaa murahdellen puhdisti varsin kömpelösti ja huonoin tuloksin.

Elizabeta huokaisi syvään, marssi miehen luo ja koppasi lasit tämän käsistä.

"Minä pesen ne. Jatka sinä vain maalaamista." Ruotsalainen ei sanonut mitään. Murahti vain hyväksyvästi ja jatkoi työtään.

"Siis todellakin tämä olisi näyttänyt paljon paremmalta pinkkinä." Nurisi Feliks, joka pyyhki pölyjä takan päältä.

"Oltaisiin maalattu koko taloa ultrasupermahtavaksi pinkiksi, niin olisi todellakin tullut niin totaalisen hieno ja sitten kun vielä oltaisiin tuotu muutama totaalisen mahtava heppakin tänne sisään niin kaikki oli ollut täydellistä. Siis todellakin." Puolalainen mies päivitteli omaan omituiseen puhetyyliinsä.

Gilbert nyrpisti nenäänsä ja tuijotti huvittuneena pientä miestä kirkkaanpunaisilla silmillään.

"Eihän täällä olisi sitten kukaan voinut asua. En edes minä vaikka olenkin niin mahtava!" Mies takoisi ja pukkasi kyynerpäällään vieressään istuvaa veljeään Ludwigia, joka yritti Kikun kanssa saada edes jotain selkoa ilmastointikoneen käyttöohjeista. Tekniikasta mitään ymmärtämättömät miehet oli nimittäin pestattu asentamaan taloon ilmastointi, mikä ei näyttänyt olleen varsin hyvä idea.

-...-...-

Kunnostustyöt etenivät päivä päivältä - suurimmaksi osaksi Elizabetan patistuksella- ja jo viikkoa myöhemmin kartano oli siinä kunnossa, että sinne saattoi muuttaa asumaan. Tekemistä oli tietenkin edelleen paljon, mutta ne päätettiin hoitaa asumisen ohessa.

Niinpä taloon alettiin raahdata sänkyjä, pöytiä, sohvia ja muuta pienempää tavaraa. Jääkaappi vaihdettiin nykyaikaisempaan, samoin liesi. Lamppuja vaihdettiin uusiin ja ikkunoihin ripustettiin verhot. Pikku hiljaa kartano alkoikin näyttää kodilta.

-...-...-

"Huhhuijaa!" Gilbert päästi ilmoille huokauksen ja lysähti selälleen sohvalle.

"No, nyt olisi sitten ensimmäinen yö täällä. Saadaan nähdä onko kylän juoruakkojen puheissa perää." Mies totesi virnistellen.

"Et kai sinä nyt ihan tosissasi luule, että täällä saattaisi olla kummituksia?" Antonio naurahti istahtaen ystävänsä viereen kahvikuppi kädessään.

"Enhän toki ja vaikka täällä olisikin kummituksia ne eivät voi olla mahtavampia, kuin minä!" Albiino kuulutti kovaan ääneen.

"Varo vain. Ne kuulevat tuon ja tulevat kummittelemaan vain sinulle." Francis totesi ilkikurisesti oikaisten itsensä istumaan sohvan käsinojalle.

"En minä ainakaan pistäisi pahakseni, vaikka täällä olisikin kummituksia. Varsinkaan jos ne sattuisivat olemaan sellaisia viehättäviä naisia." Mies naureskeli.

"Sinä se lähentelisit kuolleitakin senkin paskiainen." Arthur murahti ja lysähti teekuppi kädessään nojatuoliin.

"Voi kyllä, mutta enhän minä tietenkään sinua unohtaisi." Francis leperteli ja iski britille silmää.

"Pää kiinni!" Mies kivahti kärttyisesti ja alkoi siemailla teetään niin rauhallisesti, kuin vain raivoltaan kykeni.

"Ei täällä mitään kummituksia ole, ne ovat vain juoruakkojen puheita." Elizabeta tuhahti saapuessaan huoneeseen, vanavedessään Kiku, Ludwig, Berwald ja Roderich. Kaikki viisi istahtivat mihin parhaaksi katsoivat.

"Joten lopetetaan nämä puheet." Nainen lisäsi vielä istahdettuaan alas.

"Byyyyyyäääääääääähhhhhhh!"

Heti Elizabetan sanojen jälkeen kaikui tuo korvia riipivä itkua muistuttava ääni koko kartanossa. Kaikki jähmettyivät paikoilleen ja kuuntelivat ääntä, joka toistui säännöllisesti tietyin väliajoin.

"Mikä ihme?" Uskaltautui Arthur ensimmäisenä sihahtamaan.

"Aave." Gilbert totesi ja silmäili epäluuloisena yläkertaan vieviä kierreportaita, josta ääni selvästi tuli.

"Ei kai nyt sentään. Tuuli se vain ujeltaa." Elizabeta esitti hermostuneen selityksen.

"Ei tuo ole tuuli." Kiku totesi hiljaa.

"Se tulee ylhäältä. Bruder mene sinä katsomaan." Gilbert tokaisi, pukkasi veljensä ylös sohvalta ja kohti portaita. Mies katseli hetken rappusia miettien, mutta istahti sitten takaisin sohvalle äänen kuuluessa taas uudestaan.

"En taida." Hän totesi yksinkertaisesti.

"Joku muu?" Francis kysäisi, mutta kukaan ei osoittanut innostustaan kiivetä yläkertaan.

"Ehkä se lakkaa jos emme huomioi sitä?" Antonio ehdotti ja hörppäsi kahviaan.

"Niin annetaan sen vain olla." Roderich totesi.

-...-...-

Niin he sitten olivat. Yrittivät olla huomioimatta korvia riipivää nyyhkytystä ja vetäytyivät kaikki nukkamaan kahteen pieneen alakerran makuukamariin. Äänikin lakkasi hiljalleen keskiyön jälkeen.

Aamulla ääntä ei edelleenkään kuulunut, mutta kukaan ei uskaltanut siltikään mennä yläkertaan. Kartanon sisustusta jatkettiin kuitenkin tavalliseen tapaan miten nyt pystyttiin.

Äänen ajateltiin kadonneen, mutta turhaan. Taas illan tullen se alkoi. Korvia riipivä itku, jota ei voinut välttyä kuulemasta edes ulkona.

Ja ääni katosi jälleen keskiyön jälkeen.

Sama toistui joka ilta ja siitä alkoi pikkuhiljaa tulla siedettävä osa talon elämää, vaikka kukaan ei uskaltanutkaan ottaa selvää äänen lähteestä.

Kului kuukausi. Kartanossa elämä sujui ihan normaalisti, lukuun ottamatta sitä, että jotkin tavarat olivat alkaneet vaihdella paikkaa ja jos jätit ruokaa pöydälle se saattoi olla kadonnut, kun palasit takaisin. Talossa saattoi myös silloin tällöin kuulla askeleet vaikka kukaan ei kävellytkään tai haistaa pistävän savunkatkun.

Näiden pienten asioiden oltiin aluksi ajateltu olevan vain aavetarinoiden synnyttämää kuvitelmaa, mutta viikkojen myötä selittämättömät tapahtumat lisääntyivät ja alkoivat raastaa kartanon asukkaiden hermoja.

-...-...-

"Arrrgg! Alan tulla hulluksi tässä helvetin talossa. Tavarat katoilevat, ääniä kuuluu, eikä kukaan uskalla mennä yläkertaan. Miksi ihmeessä me menimme ostamaan tämän talon!" Arthur raivosi turhautuneena.

"Koska se oli halpa?" Antonio heitti kepeästi virnistäen samalla leveästi, vaikka tiesikin, että kyseessä oli vakava asia. Kukaan ei enää halunnut jäädä taloon yhdeksikään yöksi.

"Niin… niin… Mutta vaikka muuttaisimme uuteen asuntoon tämä talo jäisi meidän kontollemme. Ei tätä kukaan halua ostaa aavejuttujen takia." Kiku totesi hiljaa.

"Eikä meillä ole varaa uuteen. Tähän upposi paljon rahaa." Mies huomautti vielä.

"Kiku on oikeassa. Emme me voi täältä mihinkään muuttaakaan." Roderich vahvensi.

"No, jotain tässä on keksittävä." Arthur tokaisi kärttyisesti. Kaikki nyökyttelivät päitään ja mumisivat hyväksyvästi.

"Mitä jos kutsutaan aavekuiskaaja?" Francis ehdotti.

"Ne ovat täyttä humpuukia." Britti mies kivahti.

"No ei sitten."

Päivä eteni itse kunkin heitellessä ideoita ja ratkaisuja, joista yksikään ei osoittautunut pienen harkinnan jälkeen käyttökelpoiseksi.

"Huoh… Mitä jos minä keitän teetä? Niin jatketaan sen jälkeen." Arthur ehdotti huokaisten syvään.

"Kannatetaan. Minun pääni raksuttaa ainakin täysin tyhjää." Gilbert tokaisi, asettui sohvalle makuulle, laittaen päänsä veljensä syliin ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Muut taasen alkoivat keskustella railakkaasti niitä näitä – paitsi tietenkin Berwald joka oli tähänkin asti istunut vain hiljaa sohvan nurkassa.

Arthur raahautui keittiöön ja ryhtyi laittamaan teetä.

Hetkeä myöhemmin mies palasikin jo kädessään tarjotin, jolla keikkui kannullinen kuumaa vettä, kuppeja, sekä teepusseja. Hän laski kantamuksensa keskellä olohuonetta nököttävälle pienelle pöydälle ja istui sen jälkeen takaisin nojatuoliin.

"Ottakaa ennen kuin se ker-" Arthur aloitte, mutta jähmettyi sitten nähdessään, että teepussit olivat poissa. Kaikki muutkin kääntyivät tuijottamaan pöytää ja sen jälkeen vilkuilemaan ympärilleen mihin esineet olivat tällä kertaa joutuneet.

"Tuolla." Ludwig totesi osoittaen kierreportaiden ensimmäistä askelmaa. Siellähän teepussit olivatkin. Sievästi rivissä pitkin porrasta.

"Tule esiin kuka lienetkin! Vaikka olisitkin aave ei sinulla ole mitään oikeutta viedä toisten tavaroita ilman lupaa!" Arthur alkoi meuhkata portaiden suuntaan. Tuo mitä he kutsuvat aaveeksi ei pelottanut häntä enää tippaakaan. Ei se kovin vaarallinen voinut olla, kun käyttäytyikin noin typerästi.

"Nyt helvetin kyytiä tänne ja näytä naamasi!" Britti karjui vihaisena, muiden seuratessa hiljaa sivusta mitä tapahtuisi.

"Wou wou vanhus. Hiljennä vähän ettet saa sydänkohtausta, kun meuhkaat noin kovasti."

"Mit-!" Arthur älähti ja ponkaisi säikähtäneenä seisomaan.

Tuolin selkänojan päällä istui nuori mies, ehkä korkeintaan 20 vuoden. Kellertävät lyhyet hiukset ja taivaan siniset silmät, joilla hän tuijotti lasiensa läpi uteliaana brittiläismiestä. Nuorukaisen kasvoilla kareili leveä virnistys.

"Kielenkäyttöäsikin voisit siistiä. Kyllä minä ymmärrän vähemmälläkin kiroilulla." Hän totesi leikkisästi.

"Kuka sinä oikein olet?" Elizabeta kysyi toivuttuaan hämmennyksestä.

"Nimi on Alfred F. Jones, mutta suurin osa sanoo aaveeksi." Mies totesi, pudottautui tuolin nojalta ja suhahti suoraan lattian läpi.

Pian nuorukainen ilmestyi Antonion ja Franciksen taakse. Miehet pomppasivat älähtäen ylös, juuri samalla tavalla kuten Arthur oli tehnyt hetkeä aikaisemmin.

"Kylläpä te kaverit olette säikkyjä." Alfred huomautti asettuen tällä kertaa istumaan sohvan nojan päälle.

"No, harvemmin sitä tulee aaveita nähtyä!" Tiuskaisi Arthur joka oli jo saanut itseluottamuksensa jollaintavalla takaisin.

"Sinäkö se olet terrorisoinut asuntoa kokoajan?" Britti kysyi närkästyneenä.

"Hei kaveri. Terrorisoida on hieman loukkaava sana. Minä olen vain utelias. Täällä kun käy niin harvoin ihmisiä. Hhmmmm… Viimeisimmät asukkaat taisivat lähteä noin 30 vuotta sitten, jos en ihan väärin muista." Aave puolustautui.

Kaikki tuijottivat Alfredia hiljaa. Tämä aave oli todella vanha.

"Ymm… En halua kuulostaa epäkohteliaalta, mutta kuinka vanha sinä oikein olet?" Elizabeta kysyi uteliaana. Alfred rypisteli hetken aikaa sinisen t-paitansa helmaa mietteliäästi.

"Luulen, että tulipalosta on jotain 55 vuotta? En ole ihan varma. Plus sitten se mitä kerkesin elää… eli…." Aave laskeskeli ääneen.

"Jotain 74 vuotta ehkä." Hän lopulta totesi.

"Ja sinä kutsuit minua vanhukseksi." Arthur huomautti voitonriemuisesti.

"Ruumiillisesti… tai siis hengellisesti olen sinua nuorempi." Alfred huomautti takaisin.

"Ja sen kyl-" Britti aloitti, mutta Elizabeta ehti pistää väliin:

"Sinä puhuit tulipalosta? Onko tämä talo joskus palanut?" Nainen pommitti aavetta yhä uusilla kysymyksillä.

"Tämän talon paikalla ollut talo paloi noin 55 vuotta sitten ja vähän sen jälkeen tämä rakennettiin tähän." Alfred selitti.

"Minä kuolin siinä tulipalossa." Hän lisäsi vielä synkästi.

"Oh! Olen pahoillani jos sain kysymyksilläni esiin pahoja muistoja." Elizabeta pahoitteli kiireesti.

"Mutta eikö sinun pitäisi mennä sinne mihin kuolleet nyt yleensä menevätkään… Taivas tai jotain…" Gilbert huomautti.

"Kuollut ei saa rauhaa ennekuin saa selville mihin kuoli ja minkä takia. Jos se tulipalo ei olisi ollut tuhopoltto olisin jo kaukana täältä." Aave selosti.

"Sinä et siis tiedä kuka sen sytytti?" Kiku kysyi.

"En, mutta ei siitä sen enempää. Meinaatteko te jäädä? Kuulin teidän nimittäin puhuvan jostain lähtemisestä. Älkää lähtekö, jookos? Täällä on niin tylsää ilman ihmisiä." Alfred pyyteli.

"Emme me varmaan lähde nyt kun tiedämme, että kaikki ongelmat aiheutti tuommoinen vähä-älyinen aave." Arthur totesi ja istahti takaisin nojatuoliin.

"Hieno päätös kaveri." Aave tokaisi onnellinen hymy kasvoillaan. Nuorukainen ei ollut brittiläisen hänelle osoittamista haukuista moksiskaan.

-...-...-

Talon asukkaat ja Alfred tutustuivat toisiinsa paremmin illan aikana. Nuorukainen oli todella puhelias ja selosti juurta jaksaen kuinka hän oli seuraillut viimeisen kuukauden ajan talon tapahtumia. Paljoa aave ei kuitenkaan itsestään puhunut, eivätkä muut kyselleet, koska olettivat sen olevan varsin arka aihe.

"Byyyyyyääääähhhhh!"

Tuo ääni alkoi kaikua taas kartanossa tasaisin väliajoin.

"Etkö sinä aiheutakaan tuota?" Arthur kysyi ilmeissään aaveelta hieman sen jälkeen, kun ääni alkoi.

"En." Alfred totesi lyhyesti ja katseli portaiden suuntaan.

"Onko se sitten tosiaankin tuuli, jota me ihan aluksikin epäilimme." Elizabeta esitti kysyvästi.

"Noup… Se on minun veljeni, joka pitää tuota ääntä." Aave totesi ja lähti kävelemään portaita kohti.

"Sinun veljesi?" Kaikki kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

"Niin niin… Matthew herää aina iltaisin painajaisiin, eikä hän lakkaa itkemästä ennen kuin joku tulee hänen luokseen, joten kaverit minun on nyt mentävä. Nähdään!" Alfred huikkasi ja lähti taas etenemään kierreportaita kohti.

"Hei hetkinen! Sinustako se johtuu, että hän itkeskelee aina keskiyön tienoille?" Arthur tivasi kiivaasti.

"Juuh… Minä olen niin sikeäuninen etten kuule hänen itkuaan ja heräilen useimmiten vasta siinä keskiyön tienoilla." Aave myönsi nolona.

"Pitäisi hommata herätyskello." Nuorukainen vitsaili kepeästi ja katsahti ylös rappusiin.

"Nukkuvatko aaveetkin?" Ehti Antonio vielä esittää.

"Kyllä. Me saamme siitä energiaa jota tarvitsemme näkyväksi muuttumiseen." Alfred totesi pikaisesti, sillä itku voimistui entisestään.

"Kuulkaa kaverit, nyt minun on todellakin mentävä." Aave huikkasi ja katosi näkyvistä. Vain askeleet kaikuivat tyhjissä portaissa.

Pian itku lakkasi ja kartanossa saatiin kauan kaivattu ilta rauha.

-...-...-

Sen jälkeen elämä kartanossa lähti luistamaan varsin mallikkaasti. Asukkaat saivat rauhassa sisustaa ja kunnostaa talon yläkertaa, sillä tavaroita ei enää kadonnut ja itkukin lakkisi lähes välittömästi alettuaan. Alfred nimittäin alkoi viettää paljon aikaa kartanon asukkaiden seurassa – näkyvillä tai näkymättömissä -, joten hän oli useimmiten hereillä, kun hänen veljensä alkoi itkeä.

Matthewia ei kuitenkaan koskaan näkynyt vaikka erityisesti Elizabeta olisi halunnut hänet nähdä. Alfred selitteli, että hänen veljensä oli todella ujo eikä sen takia halunnut näyttäytyä ihmisille.

-...-...-

"Kuules Alfred, tuli mieleeni, että ennen kuin ilmestyit täältä katosi silloin tällöin ruokaa. Syövätkö aaveetkin?" Elizabeta kysyi eräänä iltana, kun he olivat olohuoneessa juomassa teetä.

Aave kohautti olkiaan.

"Me voimme syödä tai olla syömättä. Syöminen ei hyödytä meitä mitenkään ja se vie paljon energiaa, mutta ruoka maistuu hyvältä." Mies naurahti.

"Vai niin. Mielenkiintoista. Haluaisin tietää lisää näistä aavejutuista." Elizabeta totesi.

"Siis todellakin! Minustakin olisi totaalisen mukava tietää lisää." Feliks säesti.

"Voitko muuttua pinkiksi? Se olisi totaalisen mahtavaa." Mies lisäsi vielä.

"Eeh… En… Ainakaan tietääkseni." Alfred totesi pikaisesti.

"Mutta voin muuttua näkymättömäksi ja kulkea esineiden läpi. Siitä ei tosin ole paljoa hyötyä, koska en pääse tämän kartanon ulkoseinän läpi. Paikasta missä ihminen kuolee tulee tavallaan hänen vankilansa. Emme pysty menemään muualle." Aave selitti innokkaana.

"Ei se kuitenkaan haittaa. Täällä on ihan mukavaa, varsinkin sen jälkeen kun tämä talo rakennettiin. Tässä ei nimittäin ollut kuin palaneet perustukset muutaman vuoden ajan palon jälkeen." Alfred selosti.

"Vai sillä tavalla. Kuule pys-." Elizabeta ehti aloittaa ennen kuin ilmassa kaikui taas se sama tavanomainen itku.

"Byyyyäääääähhhh!"

Tällä kertaa se tuntui kuitenkin tulevan paljon lähempää, kuin normaalisti. Portaissa kaikuivat nopeasti etenevät askeleet ja nyyhkytys. Pian äänet kuuluivatkin jo olohuoneen lattiasta ja kaikki jähmettyivät paikoilleen. Askeleet etenivät huoneen sohvarivistöjen ohitse ja suoraan Alfredin luo joka istui tapansa mukaan Arthurin nojatuolin selkänojalla.

Viime metreillä olento muutti itsensä näkyväksi ja aaveen syliin syöksähti itkuinen nuori mies. Hän näytti hämmästyttävän paljon Alfredilta. Saman sävyiset hiukset, mutta pidemmät, lainehtivat kiharaisina lähes miehen olkapäille. Silmälasit ja niiden takana itkuiset violetin vivahteikkaat silmät.

Nuorukainen nyyhkytti isoon ääneen vasten Alfredin olkapäätä.

"Hss… Hss… Matthew. Ei mitään hätää. Mitä ikinä näitkään se oli vain unta. Hss… Minä olen tässä…" Aave lohdutti sylissään makaavaa veljeään todella pehmeällä ja rauhoittavalla äänellä – jollaiseen kukaan huoneessa olija ei ollut kuvitellut kuulemansa perusteella nuorukaisen pystyvän.

Matthew alkoi hiljalleen rauhoittua ja kuivaili silmiään paitansa hihaan.

"Tuntuuko jo paremmalta?" Alfred kysyi kuiskaten. Nuorukainen kohotti katseensa veljeensä, silmäili tätä hetken ja hymyili sen jälkeen valloittavasti.

"Kyllä."

"Se on hyvä ja minusta on mukavaa, että päätit tulla välillä alaskin." Alfred puhui taas tavalliseen energiseen tyyliinsä ja virnisti leveästi.

"T-tulinko minä alas?" Matthew kysyi järkyttyneenä ja katsahti olkansa yli. Ensin hänen silmänsä levisivät kauhusta ja sitten hän katosi.

"Hei veli! Ei mitään hätää, ota vain ihan rauhallisesti." Alfred naurahti, kopeloi ilmaa ja saikin jostain kiinni.

"Tule edes sanomaan hei." Hän virkkoi iloisena.

Pian Matthew tulikin taas näkyviin veljensä pidellessä häntä kädestä. Nuorukainen silmäili epäluuloisena huoneessa istuvia ihmisiä.

"H-hyvää päivää!" Sai aave kuitenkin lopulta sanottua takellellen.

"Päivää!" Elizabeta vastasi lempeästi hymyillen nuorelle miehelle. Matthew punastui syvästi ja piiloutui hämillään veljensä selän taakse.

"Wou velipoika! Missä välissä sinusta on noin säikky tullut." Alfred lausahti leikkisästi ja vilkuili veljeään. Matthew mumisi vastaukseksi jotain mistä kukaan ei saanut selvää ja punastui entistä syvemmin.

"Ehkä auttaisi hieman, jos te esittelisitte itsenne?" Alfred ehdotti ja hymyili rohkaisevasti veljelleen, ennen kuin kääntyi muihin päin.

-...-...-


End file.
